kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Agni
Agni is a God of fire, who is known for his absurdly honest nature, usually referred by other Suras and Gods as Babo Kim. Appearance As Babo Kim, Agni appears as a young man dressed with a hooded, tight black shirt with long sleeves, on top of another orange hooded shirt. His black tight trousers and black shoes complete his attire. He also wears a pair of round glasses, on which he carved spirals for unknown reasons. His hair are short, orange and spiky, and he reveals red-orange eyes when he takes off his absurd glasses. As the God Agni, he usually is bare-chested and wears just an orange skirt that reaches the knees. When revealing his true nature, his hair also become longer, reaching his hips, while maintaining the same orange colour. Personality Contrary to the tales about a cruel God who rules the afterlife (as Leez believes, thanks to the bedtime tales she heard during childhood), Agni is a rather carefree God, always playing around with Brilith. He rarely reveals his serious and thoughtful side, partially because he doesn't want to make Brilith unnecessarily worried - since she has her responsibilities as the priestess of Atera to bear -, and because his powers, if not controlled, put a risk to Brilith's health. This is also the main reason he doesn't want to summon his weapon to fight. Only Brilith and the mysterious person he's looking for are his weakness, and if they are in danger, Agni easily loses his temper, becoming so hot his fire turns white. At the moment, only Gandharva was able to exploit this weakness. Since he's a God, he has the power of insight, a power he doesn't want to reveal to Brilith because it would widen the rift between them, an event that Agni doesn't want to occur. However, this same power makes him able to understand human feelings, and lets him show his caring side to Leez, who was still crying the loss of her family and village. Synopsis History At some point, after Kubera stopped struggling to cope with his immense strenght thanks to the Golden Knight, he paid a visit to Agni, offering him the same item. Agni tried to give him some dried persimmon, and Kubera refused, claiming that the other god was wasting food. In the past he was summoned by Jibril Ajes, Brilith's mother, for an unknown reason. However, this act apparently deteriorated Jibril's health, due to the cost of maintaining his summoned state. When she was a child, after her mother's demise, Brilith attempted to summon a god, despite being a not-so-talented mage. Agni answered to her Idha Etu formula, and he himself doesn't know how he was attracted by her call. However, since then he was at Brilith's side, taking the form of a child and often behaving like one, a fact that quickly made Brilith forget his divine nature, thus degrading him from 'God' to 'useless God'. Despite her irriverent behaviour, Agni never got mad, leaving Brilith to wonder if he was taking her seriously or not. His insight ability made him aware of her doubts, but he never revealed this power to her, claiming that it would make living at her side 'suffocating', in case Brilith started hiding her thoughts and feelings from him. Present Trivia